thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Detria Glace
Detria Glace is a tribute made by Annamisasa. She has been updated loads of time and is finally considered "Finished." The un-updated version of Detria has been in around 6 finished games and has even become victor. The new updated version has yet to win a game, though. General Information Name: Detria Glace Pronounciation: "Dee-tree-uh Glay-ise" District: 5 Gender: Female Age: 14 Appearence: Detria is very frail looking. Her body is thin, as she has not been eating enough ever since her mother divorced her father so she is very thin and frail looking with almost no muscels. She is one of those girls that seem so weak that you could break them in half, like a twig. Her hair falls down her back, long and black, all the way down to her waistline. She likes to hide her face behind it and almost never put it up in a ponytail. Her eyes are a deep misty light grey color. Her skin color is very pale, almost making her look a bit sick, and that makes her look even more frail. ' ' Height: She stands 5'6, thus being quite tall for her age. Personality: Detria suffers from a mental illness that makes it very difficult for her to interact with other people. Her family never had money to actually have an official diagnosis made, thus the specific illness is unknown. She is very shy and stays away from most people unless she likes the person a lot or if they have done something remarkable. She almost never speaks. She's actually very intelligent and has a brilliant memory. She likes to be alone. She hates to look other people in the eyes, and tries to look away when people make eye contact. She tends to daydream... a lot. She doesn't realize that someone is sad or angry unless they directly tell her: "I am angry." She can't read body language, at all and is oblivious to most "social laws". She doesn't get common politeness. It's not that she wishes to be rude, she just doesn't understand. Detria doesn't understand that other people can get "hurt" sometimes and takes most things very literal. For example, if someone asks her: "Do you like my new shirt?" and she doesn't like it, she would just go "No". Again, it's not to be mean, she just don't get how other people's feelings work. Her brain can't comprehend it. She can't understand "awkwardness" either. If a conversation becomes awkward, she most likely won't notice. Backstory: Detria was born to an middle class couple, who had some marriage trouble - her parents had thought that having a child would bring them closer together and thus solve their relationship issues. For the first years, things were alright - Detria's parents were aware that their child was a bit strange, but somehow, they didn't really notice until she was enrolled in school. But Detria didn't play well with others. She got in trouble for not behaving like a normal human being. She didn't make friends at school - she preferred reading over interacting with people. Her father started to ignore her and at times even scold her, which would leave her confused, sad and none the wiser to why she was receiving this treatment. Her mother got so angered by her husband's behavior towards their daughter that she decided to divorce him. After that affair, Detria and her mother moved to the poor part of district. They were short on money but Detria took a lot of tesserae. Her mother worked hard - she was a strong woman, who would not allow herself to be broken by her daughter's illness, her ex-husband's temper or her lack of money. However, the two of them would still sometimes go hungry to bed. Detria often felt guilty, that it was her fault that her mother had left her father - she didn't understand what had caused it or why it had happened, but she knew her father had been mad at her and that now, none of them could see him. When Detria reached middle school, she met a boy. The black haired kid who spoke almost as few words as she did. And they began sitting together in class. Sometimes they talked to each other. He seemed oddly patient with Detria's lack of social comprehension. His name was Daniel. Detria ended up giving up on ever making other friends than Daniel. She didn't feel like it was a possibility for her to have other friends. Daniel was the only one who seemed to accept her oddities and Detria was actually quite content that she would never make another friend. And then she was reaped. Daniel and Detria's mother was the only people who came to visit Detria before she departed from the district. Weapon: Detria has never held a weapon before in her life. With all types of melee weapons, she is absolutely useless. However, Detria did for some strange reason find that using a blowgun came quite naturally to her during group training. Strength: Detria has lived her whole life trying to avoid other people noticing her. If she were noticed then it would lead to bullying so she would always try her best to blend in. That has made her very stealthy, and she could be a very good thief if she wanted. She is also''' extremely intelligent, observant and has a creepily advanced '''memory. She never forgets a face or a name - in fact, she would most likely be able to tell you how many freckles the redheaded tribute had on her face in that Game held six years ago. Weakness: Her illness is her biggest weakness as it make her very''' anti-social '- this is not helped by the fact that she has decided to give up on other people completely. She doesn't plan on making any friends and will probably weird out the other tributes. She has a very hard time speaking to anyone, especially strangers, and would have a hard time' making allies''' in the arena. She haven't been eating enough ever since her mother divorced her father, so she is quite''' weak''' and she could be beaten easily in''' hand-to-hand combat. Also she incredibly untalented in melee combat, even if she was to wield a weapon. Fears: Detria HATES when '''many people are looking at her at the same time. The many glaring eyes just seems like needles punturing her, judging her, finding her mistakes. She is also quite scared of getting into any kind of conflict, as she is carefull not to cause any trouble. Interview angle: Nervous, short answers, forgettable, awkward, not very personal. Bloodbath plan/ stratedgy for the games: Detria will in the bloodbath only run in to get one or two things, mostlikely food or water, and she will get out there before the first career reaches the cornucopia. She will run into a covered area and then she will hike and get as far away as possible, and then hide out when she need to sleep. Alliance: Detria's lack of social comprehension make socializing very hard and she will only ally if she is asked by other tributes. People who talk a lot intimidate her, thus she will most likely not ally with the more social tributes. She will only ally with a maximum of two other people. Token: Daniel gave her his black work gloves, as they parted in they justicebuiding. Detria knew it was his own way of saying: "Stay safe", and those black work gloves means more to Detria than anything else. She will wear them throughout the entire game, only putting them off if she has to. Games Information The Dawning Of The End - Part 1 Name of Game: The Dawning Of The End - part 1 Author: The Boy With The Pikachu Tattoo Place: 28th of 28th Died on day: 1 Training Score: 4 Odds: 66-1 Allies: None Kills: None Killed By: Oceana Galaxy Games: Detria ran out in the bloodbath. She tripped over a rock and when she tried to get up, Oceana was there, and grapped her neck. Oceana then slit her throat. Anna's note: I am actually not that sad about this. One of my two tributes in these games had to go and then Detria was choosen. Around 13 other tributes died along with her because everyone had to have one of their tributes killed. So yeah, I just wish he had killed her a little later! The Chess Games Name of Game: The Chess Games Author: Rainbow Shifter Place: Still ongoing Training Score: - Odds: - Allies: - Kills: - Killed By: - Games: - Anna's note: Still not past the reaings, but so far, it looks great! The Disaster Games Name of Game: The Disaster Games Author: Kman528 Place: - Died on day: - Training Score: 6 Odds: 14-1, 9-1 Allies: Kaila Maze (D9F) Kills: Grant Dean (D7M), Killed By: - Games: Detria ran out in the bloodbath, and grapped a bag of apples and a pack of knives. She is then attacked by Grant Dean, who she, after a longer fight manage to kill Grant by first blinding him with a knife in the eye and then, dropping a branch at him. Climbing down from the tree she was in when she dropped the branch she meets Kaila Maze, whom she allies with. They stayed together. Anna's note: These games are on day 3 and I can't wait for more! Gallery Detria Reaping.png|Detria - At the Reaping Detria Arena.png|Detria - In The Arena Detria.png|Detria - As Victor Trivia *Her sirnames is a mix of "Ice" and "Glass" to indicate that Detria's very frail. *She was the second tribute ever created by Annamisasa *She was one of the two tributes that was entered in Annamisasa's very first game, The 2nd Annual Tobi Games. *Un-updated versions of Detria has placed "victor" and her higest training score has been 9. However her updated version has only been in one finished games. Category:Females Category:14 year olds Category:Annamisasa's Tributes Category:District 5 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped